


like a time bomb ticking

by bisexualdeanwinchester



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdeanwinchester/pseuds/bisexualdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he's roaming the streets of london with a boy who has more tattoos than breaths left in his body and they're stumbling along, drunk on each other's love and trying to forget just how fleeting the night is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a time bomb ticking

this is crazy, he thinks. crazy. he's out past midnight, roaming the streets of london with a boy who has more tattoos than breaths left in his body and they're stumbling along, drunk on each other's love and trying to forget just how fleeting the night is.

he's tripping after louis, who walks more confidently than he ever thought anyone dragging an oxygen cart could and they're going nowhere but harry could care less.

the frigid december air bites their faces as louis grabs his hand and whispers, "run."

they're running hand in hand through the deserted streets until suddenly louis stops. he stands in front of a tesco, looking up at the sign and wheezing.

"jesus, lou, don't run if you can't breathe," harry tells him, but louis just shakes his head.

"haven't run in years... wanted to feel it one more time before i can't-" he coughs abruptly, almost doubled over with the force of it.

harry doesn't know why they're doing this but every part of his being is begging him not to stop. after louis gets his breath back as best he can, they're off. he's holding the handle of his oxygen cart in one hand and harry's hand in the other and they're going much slower than before but all that matters is that they're going.

twenty-three minutes later (harry has taken to counting time down to the second when he's with louis, just so he'll be able to say they lived all those seconds together when they can't anymore), they arrive at a empty park and before harry can say a word, he's being tugged into the pitch blackness and he's trusting louis to guide him.

they stop after a moment. "look at the stars, hazza."

and they're quiet for endless minutes, starting at the feebly twinkling stars, holding each other's hands; listening to the symphony of stars and silence until louis tells him, "my mum used to say that every person's got stars that shine just for them, way up there. kinda like guardian angels, y'know? watching over you."

harry is infatuated with the tone of his remembrance, it's bittersweet and without asking he knows what louis is thinking.

"i think they're all shining for you, louis," he says quietly.

he's never been kissed in the starlight, but louis is giving it his all and he knows that he's going to regret this, knows it deep in his heart, but he pushes it aside.

they kiss long enough that their hearts start to beat in unison and when louis finally lets go of harry's lips he doesn't open his eyes and he's breathless, not because he's turned on because he can't _breathe _, dammit, and suddenly it hits harry that louis is _dying _and "oh, god."____

____the sound comes out of him like he's being choked and louis doesn't even ask._ _ _ _

____"don't. don't you dare. we're in a park and it's late and we just kissed and i will _not _have you being all sad because my lungs suck. i won't." he stands there, his small fist clenched around the handle of his cart, staring up at harry fiercely.___ _ _ _

______"you're _dying _" seems to be all that's in his mind and mouth. he can't think of anything but that.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"we're _all _dying, harry... some of us faster than others. but that doesn't mean i can't be normal every once in awhile. so you don't get to be sad right now, understand?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________harry never knew someone so small could sound so authoritative. "'m not," he says, but he is. he already knows he wants forever with louis and he's not gonna get it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"you know this isn't some story where i magically get some cure, don't you? i'm _going _to die. i've had to live with that, but you don't have to. if you can't, or you don't want to, i'm giving you an out. you can go, and never look back, and i won't think less of you." he looks like he actually expects harry to leave.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"will you think less of me if i don't?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________a sigh tumbles over louis' lips. "if it's out of pity, then yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________harry can't help the laugh that escapes him. "of all the reasons i have to stay, pity never even crossed my mind. i mean, yes, this sucks, but i want all you've got and... i'm not gonna let you get away that easily."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________louis' face crumples into a smile. "oh, thank god. i don't know what i'd have done if you actually left." he sighs, relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________after a moment, he takes harry's hand. "let's go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
